


Close your eyes and let it follow you

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, POV Derek, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scent Marking, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles slowly lifted the hoodie to his nose and sniffed cautiously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes and let it follow you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of Merry Month of Masturbation

The thing with letting people into your life is that then they have _access_ to your life and feel they can take liberties with certain aspects of it. Case in point: Stiles just breezed through the door to the loft without so much as a knock.

"Can I help you?" Derek asked from the couch where he was reading.

Stiles shook his head as he poked around some shelves and around the bookcases. "Nah, I'm good, thanks."

"I didn't mean it as an offer to aid you in whatever the hell you're doing over there," Derek grumbled as he pushed himself up from his seat.

"I left a hoodie over here a couple weeks ago, I think, and Scott and I are thinking about going camping."

"You can't camp with a different hoodie?" Derek asked, watching Stiles like a hawk while he moved books and checked around the table where they researched for the past week.

"Sure, I _could_ but I don't want to," Stiles replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well if I see it I'll be sure to get it back to you as quickly as humanly possible. I don't know how you've been able to stand being parted from it this long," Derek deadpanned, standing in front of his bed in a way he hoped wasn't totally obvious.

"Your concern overwhelms me," Stiles returned, just as flatly. Then his face lit up. "There it is!"

Derek spun around and mentally cursed when he saw the sleeve hanging off his bed, under his pillow. Stiles slipped past him and grabbed it up quickly, then stopped. 

 Derek froze.

Stiles slowly lifted the hoodie to his nose and sniffed cautiously. Derek couldn't read his expression.

"Huh."

He lifted his eyes to Derek with a knowing look. Cocked an eyebrow.

"Didn't know it was yours," Derek said by way of explanation, aiming for nonchalance but his mind was _screaming_ at him, just screaming.

Stiles turned on his heel and went directly to Derek's one set of drawers, knew the very drawer he wanted and pulled out a sweater of Derek's before Derek could say anything.

Then he tossed Derek his stained hoodie back with a sly grin.

"You keep this for now. I'll take this one," Stiles said, holding up the sweater. "We'll trade back when I get home from camping. Sound good?"

Derek nodded, face flaming and heart thudding like cannonballs in his chest. Stiles winked and walked out of the loft, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Derek was so fucked.


End file.
